User talk:Daytin the PvZ lover
Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the Season 2 Moshlings page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! -- Abce2 (Talk) 01:58, February 26, 2013 Hi! Warning Only warning for vandalism. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 00:52, May 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: umm what does that mean, lol don't check my talk all time you only one who left massage also umm can u make me sig plz :-) I'd be reall happy! Daytin13 (talk)Daytin13 Hey, you should put that on his talk page, because....ummm...you're talking to yourself. ' Clumsyme22'' Talk 12:55, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi Cute Cuddles (talk) 14:42, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Oy Chat. Reorganizing. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 18:01, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey Why did you move my talk and user page to my other account? It was very mean of you to do so! >:( .Carwyn | Talk | Blog Posts . Category:Signatures 19:23, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Block I've seen you've had warnings before therefore I am blocking you for 2 weeks. Sorry, .Carwyn | Talk | Blog Posts . Category:Signatures 19:30, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Reply There's too many users, sorry. [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover| ]] |''' [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover| ]] |''' [[User blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover| ]] 11:49, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Party | 18:51, August 11, 2013 (UTC) User Logo Hi Daytin, Blue Fang's a character, but will White Fang be ok'? Logo Ok' Happy Monstering! User Logo Here is your user logo Happy Monstering! Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts | 08:14, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Hatredness Yeh everyone hates meh. :( But thanks for the support :) Ross - Talk - Blog can you come on chat please Chat Ban (17/8/14) So an old user came back to Chat after such a long time. Great! I was happy to see this. However, your first message you sent into Chat was containing a swear word. This wasn't very good. I had to kick you and you were reminded of the chat rules. You didn't seem to read them, you simply came back questioning why you were kicked. We gave you the rules again but I am unaware if you seen them again or ignored them. You carried on questioning the Wiki's rules, seeing them as 'pointless'. You then masked an insult that is very, very offensive to those who are disabled. Finally, you decided to say you are leaving, but in that sentence, you said multiple strong words. I helped you with your departure by giving you a chat ban which will end in 1000 years. I don't think that's a problem, though, as you claim you won't be coming back. Joe - Talk -